


The Abyssal Darkness

by Galvatream



Series: Realm Trilogy [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Set shortly after Dawn of the Fire Warriors. Korloroth has been defeated, and the Dark Demons gone. But peace doesn't last. For an ancient legend has come to life. For an unnatural darkness approaches. The Ninja will need to train their newest member in order to combat The Umbra Lord, for the Sarcusis are coming to Ninjago.Second in the Realm Trilogy
Relationships: Kai/Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon/Skylor, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Realm Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Lost Son

Wu sat before a candle; his legs crossed as he meditated. He breath steadily as the air thickened with an evil presence. The candle flickered and then went out. He opened his eyes wide. “A Darkness is coming.” He said.

* * *

The village was silent as a young man walked down the streets. His orange eyes swept the many different people around. He had short black hair, wore a bright orange outfit with deep blue jeans. He carried a small bag with him. He glanced at the many stores littering the streets before he stopped before one certain store. A scroll like banner rested above its door, the sign labelled _Neuros Scrolls, Books and Meditation Supplies._

Entering the store, he glanced around before he spotted the Elemental Master of Mind. He walked forward, ready to greet his best friend. “Neuro.” He said, walking towards the Elemental Masters.

Neuro turned to face his friend. “Caleb.” He greeted in return. “What brings you here?” He asked.

Caleb sighed. “I’ve been having dreams that feel so… so real.” He replied.

Neuro frowned as he thought long and hard. Dreams that felt so real was something new to him. “How real did they feel?” He inquired.”

Caleb rubbed his right arm as he bit his lower lip. “Real enough that it felt like I was fighting this snake-bird creature to the death.” He began, closing his eyes. “That I could feel the injuries and punches, the emotions. I saw others, ninja, and two others, dressed in robes like royalty.” He finished explaining.

Neuro gasped and moved fast. “I think you need to see someone who can help explain these dreams better then I can.” He said.

Caleb blinked in confusion. “Someone who can explain dreams better than the Master of Mind?”

Neuro nodded. “Ninjago’s heroes, the Ninja. Elemental Masters themselves, of Fire, Ice, Energy, Water, Lightning, Earth and Amber.” He answered, heading out the back and summoning his Elemental Dragon. The energy like dragon stood as Neuro sat upon its back. “Are you coming?” He asked.

Caleb nodded and climbed on behind him. “Where are we headed?” He asked.

Neuro looked towards the Mountains of Impossible Heights. “The Monastery of Spinjitzu.” He replied.

* * *

The Ninja all stood around, chatting among themselves as Wu entered. Lloyd was the first to turn and greet their mentor. “Master Wu.”

Wu allowed his gaze to sweep over them all. He stood tall, but his gaze soon faltered. “A Darkness is coming students. And I fear one from another Realm.” He said grimly.

The Ninja all turned to face him, each expressed worry at Wu’s words. Cole was the first to step forward. “If this Darkness wants to threaten Ninjago, then they’ve got another thing coming.” He exclaimed strongly; his voice never broke.

Suki blinked and glanced at the other female ninja. “A Darkness. There was a legend among my kind about A Darkness so pure that it would consume all of Creation for the coming of another.” She said.

Wu walked towards her and narrowed his eyes. “Please, Suki, tell us about this legend.” He said.

Suki nodded and stepped forward. “Back during the days of the war between Oni and Dragon, a rare race of red Oni vanished from the First Realm to a Realm of void, a dark place where they could grow their forces in number.” She began, using her control over Forbidden Fire to form images in the air.

“Our ancestors foretold that one day, that a Darkness would spread out to consume all of Creation in the preparation for The Dark Overlord and his armies.” Suki turned to face the others. “It was said that three Realms, each tied to the other, would play important roles in the battle against The Dark Overlord. And that The King would emerge to aid the great descendent of The First Spinjitzu Master.” She finished explaining, her gaze sweeping over the others.

Jay blinked. “Lloyd’s a descendent of The First Spinjitzu Master. Would that mean this The King would come to aid him?” He inquired.

Suki shrugged her shoulders. “The legend is incomplete, parts of the tale lost to time. All but a single name is now known. Typhon, The Umbra Lord.” She replied.

Wu closed his eyes. “The three Realms, they are the Ice Realm, the Lava Realm and Abyssal Realm. They are the only Realms to have more than one Sister Realm. Each ruled over by a ruler.” He said, holding his Nin’jo tightly with both hands.

Zane soon spoke. “Does this legend have anything to do with the Legend of The Molten Warlord?” He questioned.

Wu blinked. “The Legend of The Molten Warlord. Yes, it does. But I suspect that the Master of Mind will have more to input then any of us.” He said.

Cole turned around to see the Elemental Mind Dragon land. “Neuro, who’s this?” He asked.

Neuro looked at Caleb. “A friend of mine who’s been having dreams that felt real.” He answered.

Wu walked forward. His eyes observed Caleb closely, he noticed the orange, and the symbol that rested upon his bag. He smirked. “There is something special about you.” He said.

Caleb blinked and looked at Wu. “Who are you?” He asked.

Wu chuckled. “I am Wu, son of The First Spinjitzu Master. And the Elemental Master of Creation.” He replied.

Caleb widened his eyes and looked around at the others. “And they are?” He questioned

“Cole, Master of Earth.”

“Nya, Master of Water.”

“Jay, Master of Lightning.”

“Zane, Master of Ice.”

“Lloyd, Master of Energy.”

“Skylor, Master of Amber.”

“Suki, Master of Forbidden Fire.”

“Pixel.”

“Seliel.”

Caleb nodded in response. “I’m Caleb.” He said.

Lloyd nodded and walked forward. “We’re short two members, Kai, the Master of Fire, Golden-Power and Forbidden Fire, and his wife, Harumi.” He said.

Neuro lifted his head. “Where are they?” He asked.

Cole chuckled. “Ruling over the Realm of Faith.”

“Who would’ve guessed that Kai was the eldest child of royalty.” Jay butted in.

Caleb blinked. “Can you explain my dreams?” He asked Wu.

Wu nodded as he stepped forward. “I can.” He paused, causing Jay to look up.

“I sense a but here.” The Master of Lightning said, watching the two closely.

Wu turned to face Caleb; his gold eyes swept over the young man. “However. I also wish to learn what is so special about you as well.” He finished. “Please, tell me what you saw.”

Caleb blinked as Wu stood silently. His orange eyes narrowed as they rested upon Wu. He proceeded to explain what he had seen. The snake-bird hybrid, him fighting it, the darkness, and an unknown symbol as well as warriors made of fire. Snakes wearing armour that grew and grew until they towered over all. Three headed dog men who fought with a Dark Fire, bird like creatures who flew and used Dark Lighting while a hybrid creature with a lion and goat head and snake head for a tail that fought with a Dark Ice.

The Ninja were silent as Caleb explained it all. Suki, however, remained silent, her eyes watched closely, her mind ticking as she absorbed the information. Her brain shifting over the countless legends and tales she had read about back home, looking for any form of information that could help identify these creatures.

Suki Blinked. “Our legends told of many dreaded creatures, many we were led to believe were only myth and tale, never real. Our ancestors were forbidden from ever entering that Realm, or its Sister Realms. For those Realms are cursed by an ever-present darkness. We were told that the curse would turn our hearts cold, and our leach our blood till we were nothing more than a husk of our former selves.” She explained, reciting the legends told of the three Sister Realms.

“we also have legends about these Realms. The Legend of The Molten Warlord who once tried to conquer Ninjago after The Overlord and Oni were defeated over a thousand years ago. It was said that he and his race came from the Lava Realm, warriors at heart who wanted to find a new home far from a cold evil who sapped the heat of all it touched. They were beaten and forced back to their Realm. But I fear that these events are not happening by coincident.” Wu explained, turning to face Caleb. “Because Caleb, you had a vision of the future, a future that is nearing with every passing second.” He finished.

Caleb widened his eyes and glanced at the others. “But how come I had a vision. How am I supposed to fight against a being of such great power?” He asked, the fear in his voice rose.

Wu smiled. “I mentioned that there was something special about you. That something special is because I know who your parents are. The Emperor and Empress of Ninjago.” He said.

The air grew tense as everything fell into place. Caleb stood, silently watched the sky, his eyes processing the information he had just received. “I… I’m the heir to the throne?” He asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Wu noted that Caleb seemed ready to faint from shock, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle another piece of news breaking information. “Come, we should get you settled down here. You will have a long way to go in your training, and very little time to learn my teachings.” He said, walking towards the Monastery doors.

* * *

Caleb sighed as he eyed the room he’d been given, he wasn’t sure he knew what was going on, or why everything was coming along as it did. But he was positive of one thing. He was to rule over Ninjago, he was the lost son of the royal family. And after doing some digging, he found more information that he didn’t like. Harumi was his adopted sister, and she was the one responsible for the deaths of his parents. And now, she was married to one of The Ninja, and ruling over another Realm.

This information shocked him deeply, it disturbed him, and made him wonder why he was sent away. Was she the reason why he was cast out, or was there a greater reason?

“You should really keep your thoughts in your head.” Suki said, her body leaning in the doorway.

Caleb turned to face her. “I’ll keep that in mind Suki.” He replied. Unsure of why Suki was standing there.

“I know look. You’re unsure of whether or not your fit to rule over a Realm.” Suki said, walking inside.

Caleb blinked. “How did you?” He asked.

“Know?” Suki finished for him. A small smile forming upon her lips. “My brother was in the same spot you were not so long ago.” She said.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “You brother?” He asked with slight interest.

“Kai, he was sent away by father for a reason. Raised here in Ninjago, and then everything came down upon him. He was destined to rule over the Realm of Faith, and to defeat Korloroth in battle.” Suki explained. “If you ever need to know something about legends concerning these beings in your dreams, I can do my best to explain them.” She added, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Caleb sighed and nodded. Wondering whether or not this threat was going to be the end of Ninjago.


	2. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole nodded as Jay beamed a happy smile. “You’re one of us now, of course we’ll train you.” Cole answered.

Caleb awoke the next day to the sound of people moving about. His eyes darted around his room until they fell upon Wu standing at the end of his bed. Caleb jumped from the sight and breathed heavily. “Do you that to everyone?” He questioned.

Wu shook his head. “No, but I do need you to be at your best today. For your training begins today. As does your process to becoming a Master of Spinjitzu.” He said, placing an orange gi upon the bed. The dark orange obi and lining of the gi shinned brightly. As did a gold dragon and a symbol, held in place by several cords of rope. The symbol was a C rotated 90 degrees so that the opening faced up with a curved line like a spike pointing up. Three curved lines met together in the centre. He noticed that a staff had been left leaning against the wall of his room. A Nin’jo to be exact.

Caleb was confused by this new outfit, and the symbol that rested upon it. Deciding that he would question it later, he proceeded to put it on and head out with the Nin’jo.

Entering the courtyard, he saw the others all lined together in the centre. He blinked as Wu motioned for him to join them. As he took his place next to Zane, Wu stepped forward.

“Ninja, I want you to meet the orange ninja, the Master of Order, seer with the natural order of all life.” Wu said.

Caleb blinked as he now realized what the symbol meant; it was the Elemental Symbol for Order. Nodding at Wu. He turned to face the others. “so, um, are you guys going to teach me this ninja stuff?” He asked.

Cole nodded as Jay beamed a happy smile. “You’re one of us now, of course we’ll train you.” Cole answered.

Lloyd nodded and stepped forward. “We’ll start with the basics. The way of the ninja. As you already appear to be agile in build, we’ll need to work out where your strengths lie. Zane.” He said.

The Master of Ice nodded and looked at Caleb. “I’ll be running a program to keep track of your progress.” He said.

Caleb blinked before Lloyd spoke again. “You’ll be put through a series of tests, each designed and run by a pair. Your first test was designed by Zane and Pixel.” He said, turning to face the two Nindroids.

The two nodded and stepped forward. “We have hidden several objects relating to your Element around the Monastery. You will be tested in terms of intelligence and logic in order to find them all.“ Zane explained.

Caleb sighed. “Where should I start?” He asked.

Pixel walked towards him. “You will be provided a riddle after finding each object. Here is the first riddle.” She said, handing him a piece of paper.

Caleb glanced down at the paper in hand. _‘Hidden among gear, I shimmer when commanded.’_ He read, looking around. “I haven’t even been given a tour of the place yet.” He stated.

Lloyd sighed. “Right, follow me.” He replied, leading Caleb away.

* * *

The air thickened as something shifted in the bushes, the jungles moved with an unnatural breeze, a loud boom, like thunder clapping echoed among the trees. A small rift, purple in colour with strand of black thrown in among it formed. The view on the other side revealed a barren landscape, a purple mist gently oozed from the tear between Realms as several bird-like warriors emerged. Their beaks were bent and dented. Their black armour was spiked and rough. They carried a range of different weapons. Each spiked and shaped oddly.

A figure soon emerged. He was taller than rest, his shoulders coming above the birds, three dog heads rested upon his head, each of them glancing around as he sniffed the air. His feet like paws, each clawed with razor sharp toes. His hands clenched together, the sharp fingers like claws. He had a large battle-axe upon his back. His black shoulder armour was large and spiked. His torso was almost bare, straps of black leather and chain wrapping around to hold his extra armour in place. He wore a cloth around his waist.

His six purple eyes narrowed as a soft growl left his throats. “The Realm created by The First Spinjitzu Master. It’s too bright for my liking.” He turned to face the smaller troops. “Sarcusis Warriors. Begin clearing the land, fortify the area. We must prepare for out The Umbra Lords arrival.” He barked, his small force quickly moving to obey their commander.

* * *

The winds swept by as Caleb stood upon the pole resting upon the Monasteries roof. Opposite him, Nya and Jay stood upon their own poles. Zane stood below, his icy blue eyes watching with interest.

“In order to be ready to face danger, you must find balance within your own mind and heart.” Nya said, using a single hand to balance her weight. Her eyes watched Caleb closely.

“The path to your True Potential rests within knowing who you are, and how balanced your mind and heart is.” Jay added, shaking lightly as he used a single foot to balance.

Caleb nodded as he closed his eyes. He attempted to clear his mind, only for a series of images to flash before his eyes. He gasped and lost concentration, falling from his pole and down to the roof.

Suki raced forward, catching him before he made contact with the ground. “You ok?” She asked with concern.

Caleb nodded as he was placed down upon the ground. “I saw something, something dark, evil. Bird warriors who moved about, gathering wood and other metal to build something. Watching them, stood a tall three headed dog thing. He seemed to be in charge.” Caleb said as he shivered slightly.

Suki blinked as she closed her eyes. “They are already here.” She said below a whisper. Turning to look at the sky. “You saw Sarcusis Warriors, and the one in charge, was Cerberus, the progenitor of the Hell Hounds.” She said.

The other Ninja had soon joined them, each of them expressed worry and concern about this threat. “How do we fight them?” Cole asked, standing next to Seliel, his brown eyes filled heavily with worry.

Suki sighed. “I don’t know how. But we need to train, to be ready for them, for him.” She replied, walking inside.

Caleb’s eyes lingered upon her door for several seconds before he turned to face the others. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I believe her.” He said.

* * *

Suki paced her room, her eyes closed as she mumbled below her breath in her native tongue. She was confused as to why she was feeling different inside, this new feeling was unfamiliar to her, yet familiar at the same time. She sighed and turned to face the image of her parents. Her fingers gently brushed their faces.

“What am I feeling?” She pondered. Her eyes flickering off towards the many books and scrolls that covered littered her room. Her gaze soon fell upon a single scroll, an image rested in it. One that she found… intriguing.

Picking it up, she rolled it open and began to read. _‘In the dawn of time, when the war between Oni and Dragon began. Three children were born. One born of both Oni and Dragon blood, one of Darkness and the last of Golden Power. These three were known as The Brothers of Destiny.’_

Suki blinked as she looked at the image, three figures, one was a Oni-Dragon-Human hybrid, another a Fire Warrior and the final, was a bird-snake-human hybrid. She blinked and kept reading. _‘As the war between Oni and Dragon progressed, the eldest attempted to make peace between the two. But his two brothers were stubborn. The youngest wanted to leave the two warring races to their own fate, the other wanted to keep the war going, to fight as one of the Oni.’_

_‘When it became clear that the war would not end, the oldest vanished, leaving his golden armour with Firstbourne, the youngest soon followed, leaving with The First Father, the last of the brothers left with their father.’_

_‘The oldest created his own Realm using his Elemental control over Creation to forge the four Weapons of Spinjitzu and form Ninjago. The youngest parted ways with The First Father, leaving to start his people in the Realm of Faith while the last travelled to the Abyssal Realm.’_

Suki stopped reading. Her mind processing the information she had just read. She blinked as she realized just how much of this was true, and how much it might affect her, or the others. She took note of the names and quickly raced out.

* * *

The image of an Oni with large horns. Black spiked shoulder armour, a staff in his right hand while his left hand reached out over the Realms laid forgotten upon the bed. A message below it mentioned _‘Beware The Bringer of Destruction_ ’.


	3. The Dark Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd nodded as he turned to face the others. “We can’t worry about them now.”

The air over the Monastery grew tense as The Ninja listened as Suki explained her findings. The tale of The Brothers of Destiny and how they split from one another hit each of them in different ways.

“And your saying, that The First Spinjitzu Master, was the older brother of Typhon, The Umbra Lord and Mosaka Lord.” Cole said, still attempting to process the information.

Suki nodded in response and turned to face Wu. The elder man stood silently; his eyes closed as his mind was deep in thought. The air around him swirled with a tense sense of knowledge and understanding. “I already knew parts of this tale. But what you have just told me, has opened up a new light upon my father.” Wu said, opening his gold eyes.

Lloyd glanced towards his uncle. “You mean that Kai is related to us?” He asked.

Suki nodded. “Yes, as am I. That makes you a distant cousin. One that we never knew about.” She answered, her eyes lingering over Caleb for a short period of time.

Caleb sighed as he looked at the others. “But why am I so important?” He inquired, curious as to why he was being trained in the ways of Spinjitzu.

Wu turned to face Caleb; a clam smile formed upon his lips. “Because.” He began. “You are the future Emperor of Ninjago. And because without an Elemental Master of Order in command of the land, Chaos will ensure. And will draw out a group of five that we don’t want to have on the loose.” He replied.

Zane soon spoke up. “Who are these five that you fear Master?”

A sigh escaped Wu’s lips as he leaned upon his Nin’jo. “The Order of Warlords, the inner circle of The Overlord. Their leader is the Elemental Master of Chaos, the others are Elemental Masters of Death, War, Greed and Power.” He explained. Closing his eyes.

Lloyd nodded as he turned to face the others. “We can’t worry about them now.”

“Lloyd is right.” Cole agreed, his eyes lifting as they swept over the others. “We need to focus on the current threat, and how to defeat them.”

Jay and Nya exchanged a small glance before the former spoke up. “So, where else can we get more information about them?” Jay questioned.

Suki bit her lower lip. Her gaze fell to the ground. “I don’t know.” She answered; her shoulders dropping.

Caleb remained silent, he listened and watched. Processing the information at his own pace while the others discussed the threat. He was concern, and worried. A conflict surrounded his heart. He had always found his life to be perfect, to be so ordered. Nothing was ever broken, he never broke schedule or style. But then the dreams came and threw his old life out the window.

Suki watched Caleb silently. He was forced to adapt to a new life so suddenly. His old life torn from him, just as her brothers was. The discovery that he was royalty didn’t help either. She knew the burdens of leadership. And how to rule thanks to her parents. But she also felt conflict about him. He was strong, brave and refused to show defeat. He cared for them all. But could easily be overwhelmed by so many sudden events or information.

She felt that she had to help him, to give him a sense of balance, one who he could rely on when the going got tough. She never had that in her childhood. Only her parents and the Fire Palace. They were two opposites. He spent his entire life in the outside world while she was locked up at home. She was a princess, he was a prince. Perhaps her Realm and this one could be tied together with stronger ties if she became this Realms empress. 

She shook her thoughts aside. Now wasn’t the time to worry about them. Now was the time to worry about the coming threat, the coming invasion of Darkness. She noticed that Caleb grabbed his head for a few moments before he widened his eyes. “Are you ok Caleb?” She asked, watching with concern as he breathed heavily.

“Yeah.” He began to reply. “I’m ok. Just got another image of Cerberus. He’s on another island, a place where darkness grows. The Sarcusis Warriors are mining a dark substance there, the spotted rocks pulse with darkness.” He finished.

Wu widened his eyes quickly. “The Island of Darkness.” He said grimly.

Lloyd and the other Ninja exchanged a glance at one another. Each of them remembered their time there. Nya shivered from the memory of Garmadon using her as a test subject for the Dark Matter. Jay winced at the image of an evil Nya while Lloyd closed his eyes at the thought of his father’s body being taken over by The Overlord.

Suki and those who hadn’t been to the Island of Darkness each exchanged a worried glance with one another as they wondered just how bad this place was.

Cole soon spoke up, interrupting the tense silence that had formed since Wu spoke the name. “I know we’ve all got bad memories of the island. But we can’t let them get a foothold or unleash The Overlord upon Ninjago.” He said strongly.

Zane nodded as he looked at Pixel. “Then we’ll need to split. Half of us should remain behind to protect Ninjago while the rest of us heads to The Dark Island.”

Suki sighed. “I shall remain behind, to learn more about this threat, and to sort through my many scrolls and books.” She stated. Looking at the others. 

Wu nodded as he turned to face the others. “Caleb, Pixel, Skylor and Seliel shall remain behind with me so that we may continue Caleb’s training. The rest of you, take the Bounty and head to the Island of Darkness.” He announced.

* * *

Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area from his perch above the others. His green eyes observed the environment as he listened for signs of Cerberus and his men. He didn’t like the island at all. The many events that had happened here left its upon him and the others.

With a silent sigh, Lloyd leapt down to join the others. Cole leaned against a tree, his brown eyes sweeping the small clearing. Jay rested alongside Nya as they discussed something. Zane sat with his legs crossed as he meditated.

A nod at Cole confirmed that the area was clear. “No sign of them. We should move on to the next area.” He said.

Cole nodded and left his spot, heading over to the others. “We’re moving out.” He said, tapping Zane upon the head and lightly punching Jay in the shoulder.

Lloyd nodded and moved forward. The group remained silent as they explored the vast jungles that covered the island. Each wondered where Cerberus was. Lloyd quickly came to a stop, halting the others as a cold wind blew past. Two voices, muttering words in another tongue reach his ears. He motioned up towards the trees, the group leaping up as two Sarcusis Warriors marched by. Their armour clanking as they moved forward. Lloyd noticed the dark mist that seemed to follow them like a tail. He noted that it seemed to swirl around and link in with their armour, holding it all together. 

Once he was sure they were gone, the group dropped from their hiding place. Lloyd looked to Zane who nodded. “I sense we are nearing their mine.” The Master of Ice whispered.

Lloyd looked at the other three. “Ok, we need to move in with stealth. Take to the trees. And be careful not to draw any attention to yourself.” He ordered, leaping into a tree as the others followed his lead.

* * *

Cerberus came to a stop. The air had changed. He sniffed the air, his three heads turned as they attempted to locate the source of the new scent. He huffed out a breath of icy air as he locked down the direction. He growled softly and stepped forward. “We have company.” He began, alerting the Sarcusis Warriors to the presence of The Ninja. “Give them…” He paused, a thick, evil smirk forming upon his lips. “An icy welcome.” He finished.

The Sarcusis Warriors were quick to draw their weapons and march forward, each ready for a fight. Lloyd watched from his tree; his eyes narrowed as they locked upon Cerberus. He noted that they must each have their own unique ability, just like the Serpentine.

Cerberus snarled and marched forward, his eyes drawn towards the trees that held The Ninja. A thick grin formed upon his lips as he marched forward. His claws reaching towards the battle axe upon his back. He grasped the handle tightly and brought it before him. He snarled and swung at the tree housing Lloyd.

The tree shook before it came falling, Lloyd leapt down behind Cerberus, his green eyes quickly meeting the purple eyes of the Hell Hound. “What do you want?” Lloyd asked. Watching as Cerberus stepped forward.

Cerberus smirked and quickly moved, slamming his battle axe into the ground before Lloyd. The Master of Energy dived to the side, avoiding the sudden strike. He narrowed his eyes and allowed his hands to glow a bright green. He threw several orbs of Energy towards Cerberus; the Hell Hound smirked and breathed a black fire from his heads.

An explosion rocked the area as the two elements collided mid-air. Cerberus chuckled darkly as he raced forward, slamming his heads into Lloyd. 

Lloyd felt himself slam into the side of tree, the air knocked out of his lungs as Cerberus towered above him, the large brute had superior strength and skill, and control a Dark Fire. Lloyd narrowed his eyes and grunted as Cerberus punched him in the stomach.

Cerberus growled lowly as a figure leapt in from the side, knocking him to the side. He glanced up and snarled as he stood up. “You are fighting a loosing battle, none can defeat me, for I am Cerberus the Hell Hound.” He snarled, slamming his right foot into the ground, his eyes glowed a bright purple as he took a deep breath.

Skylor glanced up as she allowed Lloyd to lean upon her. She narrowed her eyes and readied to move. Cerberus opened his mouths and breathed out Dark Fire, she moved, taking Lloyd with her as she dived to the side. The Hell Hound snarled and began to march forward, the ground shaking ever so slightly with his every step.

The two Elemental Masters shared a quick glanced before moving away. “Fall back!” Skylor cried out, heading towards the forest. Behind them, Cerberus growled in victory.

“You will never defeat the master of Pure Darkness. We will cover all your lands in darkness!” Cerberus yelled out in warning, a thick grin upon his lips.

* * *

Far from the action, hidden deep within an ancient temple, an Oni mask glimmered, the black mask, with red and white markings shined in the dim light. The forgotten Oni Mask, the Oni Mask of Dread, its owner, The Bringer of Destruction…


	4. Arrival of The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki walked forward and picked it up. “Mosaka’s journal, where did you find it?” She asked in shock.

The air grew dark as the trees waved with the sudden chill. The marching of around a dozen warriors echoed through the hallowed jungle. The portal shock violently, the swirling of its borders enlarging as it expanded outwards. The dark mist that rested over the clearing started to shine as several more warriors emerged from the portal. Many of them were like Cerberus, they had three dog heads and sharp, spiked armour. But they were shorter than the original Hell Hound, they could process basic thoughts and follow orders to the letter, but their Dark Fire was skilled.

From behind them, a new figure emerged. He was larger than Cerberus, he had the head of a man. He had a line of fur around his neck, his legs were hunched with his claw like toes touching the ground, his heels and ankle raised in the air. They were lion like. He had a long scorpion tail emerging from behind and resting over his head. He had two large eyes with a row of fire smaller eyes resting along the sides of them. His mouth had two large jaw like pincers, his eyes were purple. He had fur and a hard shell over his body. Upon that, he had dark armour, it was spiked in several places. But upon his chest was a swirling circle of curves and sharp turns with a circle at the centre, the symbol for Pure Darkness. 

The figure clicked as he marched forward, others turned and bowed before him as he came to a stop. Cerberus glanced up to see the figure. “Manticore. I was not expecting you to arrive so early.” He said.

Manticore glanced down as he lifted and cross his arms. His left hand was pincer like while the other hand was human. “The Master has commanded me to lead the operation here until his arrival. And you maggots will be putting your backs into it, because everything will be perfect when he arrives.” He said with a dark voice, his many eyes sweeping over the assembled warriors. Many of whom stood in fear of the figure.

Cerberus nodded at his superior. “As you command, commander.” He said.

* * *

The skies over the Fire Palace darkened as Kai glanced out over the throne room. His amber eyes resting upon the man before him. The man was tall, he had bright green eyes and wore red and gold armour. He had a sword upon his back and smooth shoulder armour.

Kai hummed as he stroked his chin. Taking in the information before him. It was times like these that he wished his parents were around to provide him support. But the events five months ago stole that chance from him. “This is worrying news Commander Fernox. I shall see what the Royal Archives have about this threat.” He said, standing as he grasped his father’s staff. His consisted of a red robe, a dark red cape with gold lining. His golden crown rested upon his head, the ruby gem at the centre and sides glimmered in the light of his throne room. He had a dark red obi around his waist and gold shoulder armour.

He advanced through the halls of his home, coming to a stop outside the archives. He entered silently as he walked forward, his eyes landing upon a man standing at the desk at the far side, where his mother once rested months before. 

His uncle, Ozai sat the table. He had been in a self-imposed exile since Kai was sent to Ninjago. He had returned and taken up job as the Royal Clerk after the events of Korloroth’s failed takeover of the Realms. “My lord, what can I do for you?” He asked as Kai drew closer.

Kai came to a stop before the desk. “You do not have to call me by any title uncle, you can simply call me Kai or nephew.” He replied, annoyed at the way that his family and close friends constantly referred to him by title rather than name. “But to answer your question, I need information of beings from the Abyssal Realm.”

Ozai glanced up at his nephew. “You seek information upon The Three Sister Realms and their inhabitants.” He clarified, standing up s he turned to walk towards a shelf of scrolls and books. “Let me see here.” He muttered to himself as he searched through the numerous scrolls and books, his hands brushing over many until they lingered over one book in particular. “Ah ha.” He said in triumphant, pulling the book out and turning to face Kai. “The journal of your great ancestor, Mosaka the Faithful. He travelled the Realms with The First Father. He documented his travels for his descendants to read about.” He said, opening the book.

Kai glanced down upon the page titled The Abyssal Realm. It was full of sketches and notes. Taking the journal in hand, Kai read over the page. “The Abyssal Realm was one of the 16 Realms of Creation, it is one of The Three Sister Realms, a set of Realms with more then one Sister Realm. It’s inhabitants included my own family, Typhon, or as he is best known by his title, The Umbra Lord, helps rule over the Realm and commands the Sarcusis.” Kai read, his eyes looking over the sketch of a bird like being.

“In their native tongue, Sarcusis means Dark Warriors, when translated, they are known as Heralds of Doom. I suspect they serve the Oni, however, there are six major Sarcusis. Typhon, as I have already mentioned, is my brother and their ruler. His second in command, Manticore, is the only one of his kind, he is a brute with speed. He is cunning and smart and able to adapt to new situations quickly.” 

Kai paused as he raised an eyebrow. “While those two are the only unique ones among the Sarcusis, the next four of the major six are all the original of their respective type of Sarcusis. Cerberus is the original Hell Hound, he is the strongest, and able to see in three directions thanks to his three heads. He may appear to be ignorant and dumb, but that is merely a trick to lure his foes into a sense of false belief and security. He is powerful and able to control Dark Fire with great skill.” 

“Next is Chimera, he is the original Hybrid Sarcusis. He may seem like a chilled and layed out being, but he is sneaky and cunning. His control over Dark Ice is a means to an end for him. Ouroboros is the only serpentine member among them. His type of Sarcusis, known as Pure Vermillion, can grow in size as they eat. They do not control a unique Dark Element like the Dark Demons of his fellow Sarcusis, instead, like my brother, he controls Pure Darkness. The final of the six is Phoenix, otherwise known as The Bird of Deception, Phoenix is the original Dark Phoenix. He can control Dark Lightning like his fellow Dark Phoenixes. He will only in speak in riddles that often annoy his fellow Sarcusis Cerberus. He appears to be favoured by both my brother and Manticore for his effectiveness in battle.” Kai finished reading. He narrowed his eyes.

“You seem trouble Fire Starter.” Harumi’s said, her voice carried over the air. Kai turned to face her. Her outfit was red. A dark red obi and sash covered her waist. Her arms were bare, a gold crown with pale red rubies rested upon her head. Her hair had been let out and flowed down over her form. She had a skirt like armour around her legs.

“I take it the meeting with the Magmabrai went well.” Kai said, turning to face his wife. Harumi nodded as the two shared a quick kiss. “But we do have a new issue.” He added.

Harumi glanced down at the book. “I’m guessing another Realm wants to invade?” She said.

Kai nodded. “They have only set up an outpost and done nothing more then that.” He responded.

Harumi nodded in understand. “If they’re here, do you think they’d be back in Ninjago as well?” She asked.

Kai thought for a few seconds as he looked over the page again. “It’s possible. I’ll make a trip to Ninjago and find out.” He paused. “And to see if Suki knows anything more about the Sarcusis.” He replied.

Harumi nodded. “Well, we should deal with them before they come a problem.” She responded.

Kai nodded. “Commander Fernox will go and deal with them before dawn.” He said, closing the Mosaka’s journal. “In the meantime, we should prepare for that little one on the way.” He said.

Harumi smiled lightly at the mention their child due in five months’ time. “Indeed, dear husband.” She replied.

* * *

The Monastery was silent as The Ninja gathered around Wu. “And he mentioned something about the Master of Pure Darkness coming to cover the lands in darkness.” Lloyd finished explaining, watching as Wu frowned. 

“That is worrying, we should prepare for the worst.” He responded, stepping forward. 

A new voice soon spoke, one that they hadn’t heard in five months. “That would be best godfather.”

The Ninja were quick to turn to see Kai walking forward, Mosaka’s journal in one hand while he held his staff in the other. “KAI!” They yelled rushing forward.

Kai chuckled as he came to a stop, his gaze resting upon Caleb. “Caleb Nerdwell Wart, this is a surprise.” He said.

Caleb blinked as he looked at Kai. “Who are you?” He asked.

Kai chuckled. “I’m Kai Masaki Lord, ruler of the Realm of Faith, and, well, as you had an adopted sister, that would make me your adopted brother in-law.” He answered.

Caleb narrowed his eyes. “And what trouble has Harumi gotten herself into this time?” He questioned.

Kai shook his head. “The only trouble she gets in is with the enemy now days. That being the case why I’m here.”

“Has she been captured?” Lloyd asked.

Kai chuckled. “Far from it. She’s currently at the Fire Palace, keeping watching I bring you this.” He said, holding out Mosaka’s journal.

Suki walked forward and picked it up. “Mosaka’s journal, where did you find it?” She asked in shock.

Kai smiled. “Uncle found it when he cleaned up the archives.” He paused and turned to face the others. “It holds information about the Sarcusis from how Mosaka observed them when travelling with The First Father.” He finished.

Suki widened her eyes as she flipped through the pages. “So much information, I could read this for months.” She said.

Wu looked at Kai. “Have the Sarcusis gained a foothold within the Realm of Faith?”

Kai sighed. “A single outpost around a portal to The Abyssal Realm, nothing more then a few warriors. My warriors are going to close it off and stop them before they become a problem.”

Skylor sighed. “That might be an issue for us. We have quite a few and don’t know where the portal is.” She replied.

Kai nodded. “Do not fear them, you’ll learn much about them from Mosaka himself, as I have about family. Do not let them get to you.” He stops and turns to face Suki. “Their leader is Mosaka’s brother.” He finished.

Lloyd widen his eyes. “Then that means he’s my grandfathers’ brother as well.” He said. 

Kai widened his eyes. “Then this changes everything. If we are related Lloyd, then it means that all we know is going to change. But that also means that we will need to work together, because I have a gut feeling that something far sinister is at play here.” He said, looking up at the clouds.

* * *

Deep within the Abyssal Realm, the figure upon the throne chuckled darkly as he watched the events unfold through an orb of darkness. “You have no idea what’s going on Fire Warrior. I shall return with my kind, and when we do, Destruction shall reign while Creation begs for mercy. And in the end, I shall rule over all.” He said, his dark laughter echoed down the halls of his fortress and across the Realm, the laughs reaching the ears of another, a Dragon of great size, far larger than Firstbourne. His eyes opened to reveal bright green orbs, white skin with markings of the different Elements decorated them. The First Father had awakened.


	5. Comfort for a Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb blinked. “Didn’t you and the others defeat them not too long ago?”

Caleb eyed the training dummy opposite him closely, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration. He tightened his grasp around the bamboo nin’jo, his breathing steady as he broke into a run. His steady movement slowly sped up as his momentum built with every stride. 

Mere seconds before contact with the dummy, Caleb pushed down, launching himself into the air, he brought the nin’jo back, priming it for the strike. In a swift motion, he swung, knocking the dummies head off and rolling away. 

He rolled along the ground before coming to a stop on his knees. He slowly stood up, listening to the clapping of another. He turned slightly to see Kai standing on the side. “You are skilled Caleb.” He said.

Caleb rolled his eyes and walked forward. “What do you want?” He asked.

Kai raised his right eyebrow slightly, his amber eyes resting gently upon Caleb. “I wish to have a word with you. About the impending threat.” He replied.

Caleb rested his nin’jo against the wall, he allowed his eyes to rest upon Kai. “A word with me about the impending threat?” He repeated.

Kai nodded. “Yes, because I have a feeling that you know a little more about this threat then you’ve let on.” He responded.

Caleb glanced up at the sky. “What makes you think that?”

Kai chuckled lightly at the response. “Ruling over a Realm has its advantages, but being a husband also helps in the long run. I can tell that your bothered by something.” He said, walking over to Caleb’s side.

The young Elemental Master of Order glanced up at the veteran Elemental Master. “You’re not like the others said you were, you don’t seem to be so, hot headed and rash.”

Kai laughed. “I was, but having to run a Realm knocks it out of you. Resulting in a more level-headed and held back thought process.” Kai glanced at Caleb. “And if it helps you, I myself, am worried about what this threat heralds. Because according to legends, Typhon served the Oni. And if they are spreading out, then I fear that the Oni may well return once more.”

Caleb blinked. “Didn’t you and the others defeat them not too long ago?”

“We did, but even then, it was at most, a delay of the inevitable. It would be impossible to destroy them without upsetting the balance and accidentally creating a new evil to fill their void.” Kai answered, holding his staff tightly as he reflected over the battle with the Oni.

“You came to speak to me about something else.” Caleb said suddenly.

Kai turned his head slightly towards the left. “I see you’ve taken a few hints of how a ruler can view things.” He began, turning once more to look at the sky. “But you still have much to learn in that area of life. However, I did not come to speak to you about that, but rather, another matter entirely. You see, I had a vision not too long ago, one that troubled me greatly.”

Caleb looked at Kai with confusion. “So why come to me?” He asked.

Kai sighed. “I was able to decipher much of the vision, and from what I discovered, I will be put out of action for a majority of the coming war. But within it, I saw you and myself fighting alongside Lloyd against an Oni leader. I saw you and Harumi fighting alongside each other against hordes of Oni invading the Realm of Faith in a bid to protect me. But I also saw much of what’s to come. You face a great battle ahead with Typhon, fighting alongside a dragon of great size and power.” Kai paused as he closed his eyes. “I saw you and my sister fighting together as one against the Sarcusis. And I saw myself fighting against Manticore.” He finished.

Caleb blinked. “We’re tied in this, I get that. But I still don’t understand why you came to me.”

“Destiney has much to offer us all Caleb, it is best that we don’t question things and wait for the answers to come to us. But this coming battle will push our limits. And if I am to be rendered out of action for the majority of the time. I want you to walk into your destiny with all the knowledge you can obtain.” Kai answered.

Caleb nodded. “I understand now.” He said.

Kai smiled. “Come, show me what you’ve got.” He said with a grin.

* * *

The air grew silent as the winds continued to howl with dread. The purple mist continued to grow thicker as the Sarcusis moved about. The fortress grew in size, serpents moved about, their heads bared similarities to that of The Great Devourer. They held large spears and axes within their hands. Each were different sizes. Small pockets of them devoured small rocks and trees.

Manticore stood, his eyes watching with great concentration, his stance made him a frightening figure to behold. He stood upon a rock. Cerberus moved about by himself, busy dealing with many Hell Hounds working within the forge. The purple fire that glowed within the furnace expelled great amounts of heat. Clanging and hammering echoed about the room.

Close by, another serpent figure slithered about, he was taller than some of the other Sarcusis, he towered about the same height as both Cerberus and Manticore. He was all but identical in appearance to the other serpents. He did, however, wear armour unlike his brethren. He slowly came to a stop before the rock housing Manticore. “General Manticore.” He began, he hissing as he glanced up. “The scouting parties have returned with information about the status of Ninjago’s defences.” He finished.

Manticore glanced down at the serpent. “Ouroboros. Have the reports handed directly back to the master. And have your Pure Vermillion tone down on their meals so that the rest of us have something to eat.” He commanded.

Ouroboros nodded and quickly slithered around, many of the Pure Vermillion obeying a silent order like a hivemind and leaving the food for the time being as they put their great strength to use in helping build the fortress.

* * *

Out, across the Realms, within a Realm covered in ice. Another stronghold was built. Inside, another Sarcusis stood. One was built like a bird, his wings stood with electricity flowing around them. His purple eyes glued to the progress around him. He wore sharp armour. The cold wind didn’t bother him as he eyed the others. “I may be cold and harsh, yet beauty lies beneath the surface. My home, torn from me it was, who am I?” He said.

Another Sarcusis stood to the side, their soul job was to translate the riddles spoken by the one in charge. “Frostice will begin to suspect things are afoot and will come to take us out.” He said.

Another Sarcusis, a Hell Hound nodded. “Then we will be ready for them.” He said.

The bird shook his head. “Hiding in the shadows, controlling with a puppet, ancient and old. Who am I?” He said.

The translator quickly got to work. “Icebreaker will deal with Frostice and keep the heat off us.”

The Hell Hound bowed. “Understood Phoenix.” He said.

* * *

The land was hot, charred rock and trees, ash fell from the sky. The orange sky and grey clouds moved about. Volcanoes erupted in all around, lakes of molten magma flowed along the many valleys and mountains. The occasionally roar of a dragon could be heard here and there as a final Sarcusis commander stood, overseeing the construction.

“Sir, the Moltus are beginning to muster their forces for an attack.” A Hell Hound said.

The commander turned his head, or rather, heads forward. The head of a lion and a goat moved about with chilled eyes. A snake head tail moved. His hunched legs moved ever so slightly as his claw like fingers rolled up into a relaxed position. “Just chill out man. They don’t know who they be messing with. So go with the flow and let the music lead you along with the groove.” He said smoothly.

The Hell Hound blinked in confusion. “But Chimera…”

“Don’t but me dude, just go with the groove and let them think what they want. They only wish to delay the inevitable. It’s nothing to worry about.” Chimera interrupted.

* * *

Suki walked back and forth. Her eyes glued to the floor below her. The journal of Mosaka rested upon her desk. Her gaze was hardened, her mind working overtime as she tried to shift through the many feelings she was currently going through. One of them had started to bug her greatly ever since the introduction of Caleb. One that she just couldn’t shake off.

“You seem troubled sister.” Kai said from the door.

Suki glanced up to see her brother leaning against the doorframe. “Why haven’t you left yet?” She asked with curiosity. 

Kai chuckled and walked forward, closing the door behind him. “I still have a few things to finish up here before heading back.” He replied, taking a seat upon her bed. “But you’re troubled, and that worries me.” He added. “So, please, tell me what’s troubling you.”

Suki sighed and glanced at the many scrolls. “I don’t know. I’ve just, I was happy around books and scrolls, my emotions always kept in check when I was around them. But now, now they’ve just gone haywire. And when Caleb arrived, they just went into overdrive like mad. I’ve just got this urge to… I don’t know what it is.” She said.

Kai nodded. “I understand. And that urge you have, you’re feeling love. You love Caleb, but you’re afraid that he doesn’t love you. I understand that feeling well.” He said.

Suki glanced at her brother and raised an eyebrow in interest. “You’ve had it easy your life Kai. You weren’t held to the same expectations as I or any other Fire Warrior was. You were able to choose your wife. But others, we were raised knowing that our parents would arrange a marriage with another family for a deal that would benefit us. You grew up with this ‘love’. I didn’t.” She replied, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Kai smiled gently and brought her into a hug. “Hey, you’re no longer held to those expectations sis. And if you ever need help, just ask Nya, she has plenty of advice for you. And, if it helps you. I had a vision where you and Caleb were fighting together as one against the Sarcusis.” He soothed.

Suki smiled lightly. “You do seem to know how to be the big bro.” 

Kai chuckled. “What can I say, it comes from being the older brother, Lil Sis.” He replied.

Suki smiled. “Oh, what ever happened to our childhood?” She said.

Kai smirked. “I was sent here in order to be trained for the fight against Korloroth. And that mustn’t have been easy for you, not having your older brother there during your childhood to play with.” He said.

Suki nodded. “Yeah, the Magmabrai heir was good to play with, but it was nothing like the others. I would spend most of my time watching other siblings play with each other, wishing that you were there by my side to play with me.” She said sadly.

Kai rubbed her back gently. “The past is the past, the future is the future, and the present is the present. We cannot change any of it. But we can influence the future with our choices.”


	6. The Umbra Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu frowned in worry. “I fear he has found his way into a den of darkness.” He said, stroking his beard quickly.

The air had grown cold around The Monastery as Caleb glanced out over the stars. The clouds bundled together into tight blobs around the mountain peaks below. He released a deep breath as he hugged his knees tightly into his body, the distant memories of his parents were but a small fragment of his history.

He allowed a few tears to silently flow down his cheeks. The talk with Kai had given him confidence, but he wasn’t sure if he could lead a Realm like he could. “Are you ok?” A female voice asked, knocking Caleb from his thoughts.

He glanced up to see Suki standing silently, her eyes full of worry. “Yeah, just thinking.” He replied.

Suki raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to him, allowing her legs to slide over the edge as she used her arms to support herself. “Thinking about what?” She wondered, sliding closer to him.

Caleb blushed slightly at the contact of their arms. “Just life, your brother really thinks that I can lead a Realm.” He said.

Suki raised an eyebrow. “And you don’t believe him?” She finished.

Caleb nodded. “I haven’t had any training in that area, I know the very basics of leadership from Lloyd and Master Wu, but other then that, I’ve got nothing.” He replied with worry.

Suki blinked. “But you know that me and brother would be willing to teach you that, I would be willing to aid in that.” She clasped her hands over her mouth quickly, realising what she had just said.

Caleb widened his eyes in shock as he locked his gaze on Suki, he could see her face going red. “Wow, I didn’t know you liked me that bad.” He joked.

Suki grasped her left arm tightly, her blush growing redder by the second. “Shut up.” She said, not caring that she wasn’t denying her feelings for him.

Caleb laughed hard. “Oh my word, I can’t wait to tell Kai about this.” He said.

Suki narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare.” She hissed jokingly.

Caleb froze before he blinked. “You’re as red as a tomato.” He said, analysing her face, he was already falling in love with her features, her eyes just struck him deeply.

Suki chuckled. “You are as well lover boy.” She replied, causing Caleb to go redder than before.

“Why do I feel like destiny made us meet for a reason?” Caleb asked.

Suki looked at the clouds. “Oh, I think it knew that you needed a kickass girl by your side to help keep this constantly troubled Realm in order.” She joked.

Caleb chuckled. “If you say so Princess.”

Suki gasped. “I haven’t been called that in a long time.” She said sadly, “Not since my parents.”

Caleb noticed the look in her eyes. “I know that feeling.” He said, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

Suki looked towards Caleb, a small smile coming to her lips as a cunning idea came to mind. She looked towards him and smirked before grabbing him by the collar and bringing his face towards her. Their lips met halfway.

Caleb blinked in shock before leaning into the kiss. They would both be lying if they said they didn’t enjoy it. After a few seconds, they separated, their foreheads leaning against one another. “This could work.” Caleb said.

Suki nodded. “Agreed.”

In the distance, unknown to their eyes, a phoenix flew away, the dark feathers and purple eyes shifted ever so slightly as it moved in the skies. Noticing the phoenix, Kai narrowed his eyes. “Where are you headed dark one.” He pondered, leaping into the sky and summoning an Elemental Forbidden Fire Dragon and taking flight after it.

* * *

Morning came and Kai couldn’t be found anywhere. Lloyd and Skylor glanced at one another, curious as to where their friend had vanished to. Suki was clueless as well. Having only seen her brother a few hours before she went to find Caleb on the roof.

Wu frowned in worry. “I fear he has found his way into a den of darkness.” He said, stroking his beard quickly.

Suki widened her eyes before narrowing them. “We need to find and rescue him.” She declared, standing tall as she grasped her naginata tightly. Caleb nodded in agreement, reaching for his Nin’jo.

Wu sighed. “Then go and find him. I can only hope that he doesn’t do what he did when Korloroth was around and using Harumi.”

* * *

Kai peaked over the edge; his eyes drawn towards a mass of dark beings. He frowned as a smirk formed upon his lips. “I found your little outpost Typhon.” He whispered to himself. Watching as Manticore quickly moved about. He smirked and stood up, leaping down into the ground, slamming the base of his staff into the rock, causing a small shockwave to knock down a few Hell Hounds and Sarcusis.

Manticore turned his attention towards Kai, a small smile came to his lips. His eyes all blinked. “The King of the Realm of Faith has come to do battle or to submit to my masters rule?” He asked, standing strong as he grasped his warhammer. 

Kai chuckled to himself. “I came only to stop you from achieving your goal.” He said, allowing a golden glow to form in his hand. “And you will not succeed for I know who you are, Manticore.” He finished.

Manticore growled silently as he stood strong. “You have done you research well young king, but did you forget, I am the masters second in command, and our Elemental Powers are far greater then those possessed by these Elemental Masters of Ninjago.”

Kai narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps, but have you ever faced a Fire Warrior who controls Golden-Power before?” He asked.

Manticore smirked. “No, but I do enjoy a good challenge.” He added.

Kai charged forward with a battle cry, grasping a katana tightly as he moved in and around Manticore. Manticore moved to the side, using his tail to block and strike while swinging his hammer around. 

The two danced about, each avoiding the other as they leapt from one side to the other. Manticore quickly slammed into Kai, knocking the king to the ground.

Kai groaned from the impact but quickly glanced up, using a burst of Golden-Power to send Manticore flying back a few feet. “Nice blow, but I’ve faced worse.”

Manticore chuckled. “I’m only getting warmed up.” He said.

Another sound soon caught their attention as a vehicle came to a stop, The Ninja leapt down, Lloyd at the front. “So, you’re the one pulling the strings.” He said.

Manticore chuckled. “Oh no, I only do my masters bidding. For he will arrive, and when he does, your pitiful Realm will fall under his control as he paves the path for the conquest of our deities.”

Suki narrowed her eyes and allowed her hands to glow with Forbidden Fire, the blackish red energy swarming around her hands flicked in the purple mist. “We shall see about that Manticore.”

Manticore chuckled. “Ah, the Princess, I had been waiting for you to show up for some time.”

Caleb marched forward. “Surrender now and leave.” He demanded, watching as Manticore chuckled.

“Surrender, there is no such thing from where I come.” Manticore hissed, turning back to face Kai. “And now young king, shall die.” He said, charging forward.

Kai quickly reacted, blocking the strike before moving on to counter. The others were quick to follow, the Sarcusis starting to overwhelm them.

Caleb and Suki glanced at one another, firing off Elemental blasts to keep their foes at bay. As the two came back to back, a sudden strike of lightning echoed off across the area, a portal opened, the abyss that rested on the other side held a crackle of dark laughter as Phoenix and Chimera emerged. From behind, the faint image of another figure could be seen.

Manticore smirked. “Bow before The Umbra Lord!” He cried, bowing down as did the rest of the Sarcusis.

From the portal, Typhon emerged, his eight snake head legs moved about as he entered, four arms each held a sharp dark blade within their grasp. Wings folded along his back, a horned helmet upon his head as deep red eyes glowed brightly. His shoulder armour was spiked, his body armour light. At the centre of his chest, was the Elemental Symbol of Pure Darkness. He grinned, rows of razor-sharp teeth revealed themselves, some of them rotten while others were yellow.

“The time of endings commences with the destruction of Ninjago.” He declared darkly, his rough voice cutting through the air with natural ease. Behind him, the portal grew larger as hordes of Sarcusis started to march forth, each of them lined up in rows of more than hundreds.

Kai and The Ninja all gasped at the sight and quickly started to pull back, all knowing that they were going to need a lot more help then they first thought. For the battle for Ninjago, had just begun.


	7. Rise of the Emperor Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manticore chuckled. “I want to see you squirming, begging for mercy at my feet.” He hissed, slamming a foot down into the rock below.

The skies darkened rapidly; bolts of purple lightning struck the ground around Typhon as he stood before his armies. The vast diversity of Sarcusis warmed his cruel heart greatly, his smirk was cold, a brutal tense atmosphere seemed ot rest heavily upon the air around them.

Years upon years of planning, of preparation, of studying and observing the various Realms, this one Realm had proven to be the dangerous one, with the Realm of Faith close behind it. Typhon rose his four arms into the air, held tightly within each one was a long and elegant blade. Each was deadly in their own right, but the jagged edges and crude shape of them made them terrifying to view.

“Today my children.” He began, his voice cutting through the chilly air with ease. “We begin the conquest.” He glanced over to see his generals standing below him, each of them holding their weapon of choice. “Today we eradicate the Elemental Masters, we eradicate the light, the Golden-Power that permeates this cursed Realm.” Roars of agreement could be heard in the wind as Typhon continued his battle cry.

“The people of the Realms will know the darkness that spreads before them. They will cry out in fear as we crush their skulls. They will flee in terror at the sight of our armies. All will fall before our brutal might.” The roars of agreement and aggression continued to increase in volume. Typhon could feel the satisfaction form within his heart. “With my generals, we shall crush al who stand in the way of Vandance the Darkheart.” He quickly narrowed his eyes, the words coming to lips within seconds. “SPREAD THE DARKNESS! DEVOUR THE LIGHT!” He yelled, motioning forward.

* * *

Caleb stood, overlooking the defences that had been set up outside Ninjago City, he stood in his gi, holding his staff tightly as he overlooked the vast dark cloud that loomed ever so closely. He glanced back to see Kai speaking with Suki. He sighed, knowing that Kai was leaving them so early on, especially when the Sarcusis were so close.

“Caleb, everything has been set, the Sarcusis march closer with every second.” Neuro said, coming to a stop beside his friend.

Caleb glanced towards his friend, a small nod. “If we survive this old friend. I would be overjoyed if you’d become my advisor.” He said.

Neuro nodded. “It would be an honour old friend.” He replied.

The two glanced back out over the sea of creatures that opposed them.

* * *

Typhon glanced out over the forces that opposed him. He chuckled at the mere sight of their numbers. “My lord, their numbers are pitiful.” Manticore said, coming to a stop beside Typhon.

Typhon nodded in agreement, turning to face his armies. “Indeed, my child.” He quickly slithered to a stop upon a large rock. Overlooking his army, he smirked. “Do we show fear?” He yelled. Roars answered. “No, we don’t!” Turning back to face the Elemental Masters and Serpentine, he grinned. “FOR THE ONI KING!”

* * *

Caleb watched as the Sarcusis charged in their hundreds. He took a deep breath as he stood ready to fight, watching as they inched closer with every second. “FOR NINJAGO!” He yelled, leaping forward and slamming down with his staff. A wave of orange energy spread forward, slamming into the first few rows of Sarcusis, sending them flying into the air.

Suki quickly followed up by forming several Forbidden Fire balls in her hands, each held an explosive surprise as she launched them towards the advancing Sarcusis. Leaping in from behind her, the Serpentine charged, each of them held their weapons at the ready, charging with a roar.

* * *

Neuro remained back, working alongside Wu and several others to direct their forces. While Caleb was focused on the ground, Jay worked above in the skies, flying in and around with several Rattlecopters and the Destinies bounty by his side.

Phoenix squawked in anger. “What they have, we don’t. What is it?” He said. Taking flight as his own children followed suit, their bodies crackling with a dark purple lightning. With a loud squawk, he began to fire chains of dark blue lightning. Short-circuiting many of the Rattlecopters and Destinies Bounty.

Jay was quick to notice that they didn’t hold the advantage in the skies, the sound of Dark Phoenixes landing upon his fight, the sound of talons upon metal, shredding apart his ride caused him great fear. “Guys, we’ve lost the skies.” He cried out, his golden weapon reforming as he fell back towards the ground.

Gravis glanced up at the skies and moved fast, catching Jay mid air before returning to the ground. The two glanced out over the battlefield. The sight of several giant Pure Vermillion was a worrying sight. “We need to deal with those titanic serpents.” Jay said. Gravis nodded in understanding and quickly took flight once more.

* * *

Moving back, Lloyd and Skylor ducked down as Cerberus slammed into the ground. “You cut out fight short last time Elemental Master.” Cerberus growled, holding his massive battle axe tightly. Lloyd and Skylor glanced at one another. With a nod, the two charged forward, double teaming the massive Sarcusis Hell Hound. Cerberus roared and charged forward.

* * *

Cole, Skalidor and Karlof worked together as one, using their brute force to great work as they took down many of the Pure Vermillion. Ouroboros soon towered over them. “Such worthy foes.” He hissed, moving in to strike.

* * *

Zane and Pixel worked side by side, dodging blasts of Dark Ice as the Hybrid Warriors came down in their hundreds. The chilly air didn’t bother them much, but the chill, relaxed voice of Chimera was another sight all together. “You both have sweet moves, but my groove is so superior to your dance.” Chimera said.

Zane and Pixel nodded. “Then dance.” Zane said, charging forward with Pixel behind him.

* * *

Nya backed up as Manticore towered above her. “The Fire King offered little to no challenge, perhaps you can offer a challenge.” He said, standing ready to strike.

Nya held her ground and smirked, holding her spear at the ready. “Bring it then.” She said, charging forward. Manticore snarled and charged forward.

* * *

Typhon had his eyes focused upon Caleb and Suki; he was growing bored of this fight. He slowly slithered towards them. “You game is at an end Elemental Master.” He said.

Caleb turned to face Typhon. “We will fight till our last breath.” He said, his hand glowing orange.

Typhon raised an eyebrow. “I am The Umbra Lord, Typhon. My control over Pure Darkness is far superior to any of my underlings. Allow me to demonstrate.” He said, his body covering in mist as he hovered into the air. His hands crackled with purple lighting, dark clouds formed above as fire and ice rained down upon the battlefield. Massive lightning strikes quickly struck as spikes of earth quickly raised from the ground. “Behold, the True Potential of Pure Darkness.” He yelled, firing a blast of Elemental Energy at Suki’s feet.

Caleb watched in horror was Suki was sent flying back, he raced to her side, checking for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he found one, his eyes quickly turned to face Typhon. “You shall pay for that Typhon.” He hissed, firing a blast of Order towards the Sarcusis overlord.

Typhon quickly deflected the blow, laughing as he hovered forward. “Foolish child, you are but only learning the aspects of Order, but I, I know the full power of Pure Darkness.”

A massive sound, like a boom echoed across the field, causing all to halt as they all eyed the massive portal forming. Entering from it, was Kai, clad in black and red samurai armour, holding a flaming sword in one hand. He grinned as Typhon eyed him. “The Fire King.” He said.

Kai nodded as he raised his sword into the air. “Fire Warriors!” He yelled. From the portal, an army of Fire Warriors emerged, each of them clad in red samurai armour with black details. War machines were rolled out. “We stand for freedom do we not?”

“YES, WE DO!”

“Do we fight for those who can’t protect themselves?”

“YES, WE DO!”

Kai turned to face the Sarcusis armies. “FOR MOSAKA AND THE REALMS!” He cried, leading the charge as his army quickly picked up the pace. The Sarcusis were quick to form their lines, ready for the Fire Warriors. The war machines unleashed their payloads, causing holes within the Sarcusis lines to form.

The Fire Warriors slammed into the Sarcusis, forcing them back with their brute force. Kai leapt into the air, a golden aura surrounding him as he slammed into a pack of Sarcusis, a golden wave flew out, knocking many of the Sarcusis to the ground.

* * *

Manticore turned his attention towards the Fire Warriors, watching as Kai took out a pack of warriors. He glanced at Nya and chuckled. “So long pipsqueak.” He said, charging towards Kai.

* * *

Typhon quickly glanced back at Caleb. “So, you have the aid of the Fire Warriors and their king.” He said with amusement. “You called in the big boys, meaning you have such little faith in your own skill and ability.” He went on, taunting Caleb.

Caleb shook his head. “No.” He said, narrowing his eyes and standing ready to fight. “He brought them himself.” In a quick motion, he flung several orbs of orange energy towards Typhon.

Typhon crackled with laughter as he dodged the blasts. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Caleb blinked, he hadn’t had much experience with Order yet, but he did know that all of Ninjago rested upon his shoulders. “Perhaps. But I will fight on till my dying breath.” He said, charging forward.

* * *

“FIRE KING!” Manticore screamed, slamming into the ground as he arose to his full height.

Kai glanced up to see Manticore standing tall. “Want another round?” He asked, standing ready as he held his blade close by.

Manticore chuckled. “I want to see you squirming, begging for mercy at my feet.” He hissed, slamming a foot down into the rock below.

Kai was quick to react, diving to the side as a row of sharp rock spikes occupied the ground he once stood. “Using you Dark Earth I see. You must be desperate to win.” He taunted.

Manticore growled in anger, and slammed his fist into the ground, he quickly lifted a chunk of earth from the ground. Cracking it with his fist, he began to send the smaller, sharp bits towards Kai.

Kai reacted fast, using his control over Forbidden Fire to create a shield before him. The rock fragments broke into smaller pieces, clattering to the ground. Kai smirked. “That’s all you’ve got, bring it on.” He roared, allowing the shield to fade out of existence.

Manticore drew forth his weapon and charged forward, the two clashed, a small shockwave blew across the surrounding area as they clashed. Their eyes narrowed in utter concentration at their battle.

* * *

Caleb dived to the side, avoiding another blast of Pure Darkness from Typhon who crackled with laughter. “You’ll run out of energy sooner ot later Master of Order.” He taunted.

Caleb groaned as the ground rocked as another loud boom echoed across the land. Typhon glanced up to see a large portal in the sky. Soon, a roar echoed across the battlefield. The mighty roar was all too familiar to Typhon who backed up slightly as a blast of Elemental Power slammed into the ground before him.

The sound wings flapping, huge bursts of air moved at once, all eyes were drawn to the sky as a massive white dragon, crystals of different colours littering it’s body. Its eyes were drawn to Typhon and Caleb. It was the largest Dragon any of them had ever seen. Larger than Firstbourne who was massive compared to many other dragons.

A shimmer of gold and orange flickered over the dragon’s scales as it unleashed another ear shattering roar. The horns of the dragon glowed a bright green, as did its eyes. Its claws were each a different colour, each representing a different Elemental Power. Red for Fire, blue for Lightning, black for Earth, white for Ice. The same could be said for the crystals. The King of Dragons had arrived.


	8. Rise of the Emperor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb chuckled as he leapt to his feet, he tightened the grasp around his Nin’jo. “I’m glad that you take enjoyment from this.” He replied, leaping forward with his weapon.

Typhon gazed upon the King of Dragons with wide eyes. His lips parted in pure shock. He seemed to almost be reconsidering his attack, only to shake his head and turn to face Caleb. “You think a dragon will allow you to defeat me?” He asked, his hands forming fists as they glowed with Pure Darkness, his serpent headed legs slithered around, each of them hissing as Typhon growled lightly.

Caleb held his ground, holding his Nin’jo tightly, his orange eyes locked upon Typhon with great determination. He breathed heavily, watching his foe closely. The sound of the King of Dragon’s wings could be heard as he flew over the Sarcusis ranks, laying waste to all who dared attack him.

The two continued to stare at one another, neither of them made a move. The air grew tense, the battle that raged around them faded into the background as they continued to watch each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

They soon started to move, circling around each other, each of them ready to strike the first chance they got. Typhon narrowed his eyes, his lips twitched upwards, a sinister grin formed upon them. With a roar, he charged forward, forming four swords from the air.

Caleb reacted quickly, using his Nin’jo to parry the attack. Typhon unleashed a series of strikes, left right, centre, up, down. His blades came at a remarkable speed. Caleb moved fast, blocking each strike as best he could. Unleashing an orb of orange energy at Typhon every chance he got.

Typhon dived to the side, dodging the orbs of orange energy as. He moved with speed, retaliating with his own orbs of Pure Darkness. The sinister purple glow of the orbs narrowly missed Caleb, grazing his left arm as he dived to the side.

Caleb quickly leapt back, unleashing an onslaught of attacks. Typhon grinned as he quickly formed a shield from a purple matter. The construct easily held up to the barrage of Order orbs. He chuckled as he unleashed a quick shockwave of purple energy, knocking Caleb to the ground. “I will admit, this is the first time I’ve ever faced one as determined and persistent as you.” He said, moving his blades into a fighting stance.

Caleb chuckled as he leapt to his feet, he tightened the grasp around his Nin’jo. “I’m glad that you take enjoyment from this.” He replied, leaping forward with his weapon.

* * *

Kai dived to the side, avoiding another large boulder thrown towards him. The massive rock cracking as it made contact with the ground. He quickly glanced up, sending a burst of Golden-Power towards Manticore.

The Sarcusis general tanked the blast, the force pushed him back. He growled as he quickly lifted two more rocks into the air and chucked them forward. He then slammed his foot into the ground, causing a wave of spikes to surge forward.

Kai widened his eyes as he formed a shield using Forbidden Fire, the construct withheld a majority of the strike only to crack open and explode when the spikes made contact. He flew back, slamming into a wall of rocks behind him.

He grunted, lifting his gaze upwards to see Manticore charging forward. He narrowed his eyes, gathering all the Elemental Power he could, he fired a blast of Golden-Power right into Manticore’s face. The Sarcusis general went flying back from the sudden blow, slamming into a pile of rubble.

Manticore scream in pain as his stinger tail made contact first. He grunted from the blow, his eyes narrowed, his breathing grew heavy, a deadly glint shimmered through his eyes. “You will pay for that.” He growled between breathes, he slammed his fists into the ground, causing a wall of rock to quickly surround him, forming a suit of armour to help protect his already tough exterior.

Kai quickly leapt to his feet; he tightened the grasp he held upon his weapons. He unleashed an onslaught of Forbidden Fire orbs at Manticore, the large brutish warrior tanking them as he charged forward.

He dived to the side, swinging his blade fast as he caught Manticore’s tail once more. The hot flaming blade cut cleanly through the tail, separating it from the rest of the body, a purple liquid squirted out from the wound.

Manticore roared in pain, he turned fast, slamming his fist right into Kai’s face. Kai flew back several feet, slamming into a boulder with great force. He grunted from the impact but fought back the pain. He quickly got back up, only to get sent flying again by Manticore.

Kai slammed once more into another rock, his eyes glancing up to see Manticore towering over him. The large warrior smirked as he lifted Kai by the head. “Not so tough now are you Fire King.” He insulted, ready to deliver a final blow when a spear lodged itself into his shoulder.

Manticore screamed as he dropped Kai, turning to see Nya standing a few feet back, a grin planted upon her lips. He clenched his teeth and hissed. “You again!” He screamed, readying himself to charge forward.

Kai glanced at Nya and winked, he quickly taped into his control over Golden-Power, using it to construct a suit of armour for himself, he quickly towered over Manticore, tapping the Sarcusis general upon the shoulder.

Manticore turned, only to find a fist in his face. He soon found himself being flung back and forth between Nya and Kai, both of whom used their Elemental Powers to play a game of tennis with his body.

He could already see his life flash before his eyes, the constant blows dealt to him by both Water and Golden-Power were taking its toll. His armour started to crack, letting his body take damage. He felt the armour explode, leaving himself open to attack.

Kai took the chance and slammed Manticore into the ground with enough force to topple a skyscraper. Manticore groaned from the impact, he could barely feel his body, the injuries taking their toll. He could fell the purple liquid escaping his body, his own blood. He widened his eyes, fear taking hold quickly as he realised his fate.

* * *

Typhon fired another beam of Pure Darkness, causing another explosion to send Caleb flying. He chuckled at the sight, enjoying ever moment he took to toy with his foe. He grinned, firing a burst of Pure Darkness orbs at his foe.

Caleb impacted with the ground, grunting form the pain as he glanced up to see Typhon slithering forward. He narrowed his eyes as Typhon towered over him. He could feel blood tickle down his face from the injuries he’d suffered. But he could also tell that Typhon had taken damage as well, a purple liquid oozed from his arms.

“Had enough yet Elemental Master of Order?” Typhon asked with a sinister grin, lifting Caleb into the air with a hand around his neck. 

Caleb glanced down towards his foe, he started to struggle in his breathing as he felt Typhon’s grasp tighten. He was thrown into a rock, dazed, he saw Typhon continue to mock him. “You couldn’t even fill the role of Emperor. You don’t even know who you are. Where you belong. You question it all.”

Caleb closed his eyes as he felt a strong hand grasp his throat. He could feel the airways being blocked. His breathing became weak, heavy with the need for air. He gasped from the lack of it. But his mind went to work, processing what Typhon had said. He wasn’t sure who he was before, where he belonged. But all that had happened, everything he’d done and seen. The people he met. He started to learn; he knew where he belonged.

His girlfriend, his best friend, his friends, his mentor and teacher, Ninjago, they all needed him. He widened his eyes before narrowing them. “Ninja never quit!” He cried, his body glowing orange as a bright light engulfed him.

Moments later, a blast of light sent everyone to the ground. Typhon was quick to get to his feet, his hands blocking the bright glow that blinded them all. As the glow faded, he saw Caleb hovering in the air, his eyes glowing orange as flames of orange energy radiated off his body. “What?” Typhon cried; terror etched into his face at the sight of Caleb.

Caleb glanced down at Typhon and smiled. “I know who I am. I am Caleb Nerdwell Wart, Emperor of Ninjago, and Master of Order.” He said, his voice echoing with the amount of power that flowed within his body at that moment.

Typhon roared with rage, using everything he had in his arsenal against the superpowered Caleb. Caleb shrugged the blasts off, firing a beam of Order at Typhon in response who was sent flying back several feet from the blast.

Typhon glanced down to see that his armour had been shattered, the purple liquid that served as his blade oozed out from the wounds. He widened his eyes and glanced up to see the King of Dragons land behind Caleb. “NO!” He cried. Everything he’d worked for, everything he’d planned, all his years of loyalty, of preparation for the time that he could show his master that he was the best warrior. All these dreams he had of ruling over his own Realm when the time came. They were torn from his grasp in seconds.

The Sarcusis had halted their attack, all of them backing away in fear at the young emperor. Caleb glanced around before landing before the King of Dragons who growled softly, nudging Caleb forward who nodded. The young emperor grasped his Nin’jo, and with a glance at Typhon, smirked and charged forward.

Typhon braced himself. The Nin’jo made contact, sending him flying into a pile of rubble. He grunted from the impact; all his energy had abandoned him. His rule, his Elemental Powers, they quickly failed him, leaving him open to every form of attack.

Caleb quickly stood before Typhon. “All this pain you’ve caused Ninjago, all the pain you’ve caused to us, to me. Your arrogance, it was your downfall. You underestimated us…underestimated me.” He said, forming an orb of Order in his hand. “And now you shall pay.” He finished, unleashing the orb at Typhon who scream at the ball of light. A flash of light engulfed the spot where he once stood, before leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

Caleb’s glow faded as he glanced around, the Sarcusis were all fleeing, vanishing into portals back to their Realm. The generals who survived fled as well. Of the six main Sarcusis, only two remained, Cerberus and Ouroboros.

The people of Ninjago cheered at their victory, lifting their weapons into the air as they embraced loved ones. But standing over Suki, Caleb sat, resting her head upon his lap. Kai stood in the distance, talking with Neuro and Wu.

Suki allowed her eyes to flutter open, the sound of cheers, the roar of the King of Dragons, they all greeted her. But the sight that warmed her heart, was the sight of Caleb’s orange eyes, his warm touch and smile. She smiled back. “Is it over?” She asked, leaning forward.

Caleb smiled a big smile. “We won, Typhon’s no more, and his armies retreated back to the dark abyss they came from.” He said, holding her close.

Suki smiled. “It’s not the last we’ll see of them.” She said sadly, looking off into the distance as the King of Dragons flew overhead. “The legends foretold that they were the heralds to far greater danger, one that will bring about the utter end of all life. The Bringer of Destruction will come for the Realms.” She said.

Caleb sighed. “Until then, we must prepare, build up our forces, unite the Realms as one so that when this Bringer of Destruction comes, we shall be ready.” He said. The two kissed, enjoying the others embrace warm embrace.

* * *

The people of Ninjago cheered as Caleb stood before them. His robes worn proudly with a gold crown. Behind him, Suki stood, nodding. Kai stood not far behind, Harumi by his side with a royal guard behind them. This was his life, the life he had never known to happen. But he was content with it. Please with his duty. A nod from Neuro confirmed that his friend would be there to the end.

* * *

Deep within the Abyssal Realm, the mysterious being growled with anger. “Typhon failed. His belief that there was no force who could stand up to him blinded him.” He hissed, standing from his throne as he marched into the light. His body was revealed.

Red skin with white horns. White markings mixed with a hint of black covered his face. His arms were bare, dark red shoulder guards rested upon his shoulders. An obi rested around his waist; dark red body armour covered his torso.

A tattered black cape waved from the gentle cold breeze that blew by. His yellow teeth were sharp and jagged. His hands like claws. He growled as he marched forward. His staff was black, a fang rested upon the tip while the base held a vibrant red crystal.

“Let the Realms know that Vandance the Darkheart shall consume their light.” He roared, for he was the Bringer of Destruction, the first Oni, arch enemy of the King of Dragons and king of all Oni. “For the Fire Oni are coming.”


End file.
